


We All Struggle Sometimes

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ballet, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: In St Petersburg, Yuri is having some difficulty with the new ballet routine Lilia has just allocated to him, and Yuuri, who he lives with now, offers to help him.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	We All Struggle Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for swearing and slight self-doubt/ insecurity as well as mild violence (kicking, trying to push past someone). Other than that, it's all good! Enjoy! :)

"Hey, Yurio! Do you need any help?" 

Yuuri was greeted with an ugly snort. He was _Yuri Plisetsky._ Did he look like the type of person to need help? No. He was a tiger, the Russian Punk. He didn't need anybody's help. "I'm good thanks, Katsudon," he decided, glaring at him. "It's not like you'd be able to help out, anyway," he added, as an afterthought.

He was stood in Viktor Nikiforov's living room, where he and Yuuri lived with the ice skating legend and his dog, practicing some of the moves Lilia had recently put together for him to do while Viktor was still at the rink with Coach Yakov. _It'll help you become more swan-like and graceful when you're skating,_ she'd insisted, and Coach Yakov had nodded in agreement. As if. He was only agreeing with her because he wanted to get back together with her. Although he didn't agree with either of them, there was nothing he could do about it-so here he was, spinning around the living room and looking like a complete and utter fool in front of Yuuri. 

In response to this, Yuuri raised an eyebrow, as though Yuri had underestimated him. He left the room, leaving Yuri to it-or so he'd assumed, anyway. He returned a few minutes later in a dark blue top and a pair of dark leggings, with his glasses removed. Yuri smirked, because frankly, he looked a bit stupid. Until he lifted a leg up and started dancing, that was, closing his eyes and losing himself to the music that was softly playing in the background. Wow. He couldn't take his eyes off him-he moved as though he and the music were one. Had he always done that? Yuri wasn't so certain. He gazed at the man, transfixed, as he nailed every single movement he'd been watching Yuri attempt to perform over the last half an hour or so. 

His movements were so unlike Yuri's own. Soft. Lithe. _Perfect._

Damn it. 

Once the piece had been performed, Yuuri spotted him looking and rewarded him with a smile. "If you need me, you know where to find me," he said, patting him on his shoulder while he walked past to his and Viktor's shared bedroom, smiling to himself. Yuri's jaw dropped to the floor. What _was_ that? How was Yuuri so good at ballet? Who knew? 

Sighing, he continued his routine, feeling too embarrassed to ask for his assistance and left feeling slightly inadequate now. He'd just have to wait.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_Several hours later..._

"Honey, I'm home!" Viktor greeted his fiancé warmly, entering his apartment, pulling his lover into a gentle embrace. "How has Yurio been?" 

Yuuri smiled up at him, his amber eyes shining brightly, his glasses slightly askew (due to Viktor knocking them with his arm). "He's been alright. He's still pushing himself to learn Lilia's new routine. You know what he's like, he pushes himself too hard sometimes. And he's not willing to accept my help." 

Viktor sighed. "Of course he isn't. Stubborn as ever, I see." He paused, rubbing his eyes. His busy day had worn him out. "Why don't you ask Minako to talk to him? She lives with Aleksander now, doesn't she? She's only twenty minutes away from us." 

Yuuri hummed in agreement. "That's true. Actually, that's a good idea, come to think of it." 

Viktor crossed his arms and smirked. "I come up with all the best ideas, of course." His eyes were glinting with mischief.

"Smarmy asshole," Yuuri muttered jokingly, as Viktor chuckled and leaned in to kiss him. 

"You love me for it really," Viktor teased, nudging him. Yuuri rolled his eyes and tried his best to conceal his smile, failing miserably.

"Of course I do." He took Viktor's hand into his own. "I'll call Minako later, but for now, why don't we just hang out together and enjoy each other's company?" Viktor's face lit up at the suggestion. 

"Sounds brilliant to me, my love," he whispered into Yuuri's ear, before pulling him in for another kiss. Yuri's ballet practice could wait. For now, all they needed was each other. 

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_The following day..._

"Seriously, Beka, you have _no idea_ how embarrassed I was," Yuri grumbled, hiding behind his hair. Otabek chuckled lightly. 

"I can imagine that you must have been," he mused. "Though I suppose that, because I wasn't there, I can't really say." Yuri groaned and dropped his head onto Otabek's shoulder. Luckily, nobody else had turned up to the café they were sat in together this early in the morning, so nobody around them witnessed this. 

"I have no idea how he got so good, but he genuinely put me to shame yesterday. It could have been worse, to be fair." He paused for effect. "Viktor could have been there."

Otabek laughed and punched him on the shoulder playfully while he did so. Yuri flushed; he wasn't quite sure what they were, and he didn't dare ask. More than friends, but not quite boyfriends, either. Not officially, anyway. Not yet.

"You're funny, Yura," he observed. In response to this, he simply shrugged. 

"I don't know about that, but thanks, Beka. I try my best." His gaze moved to the window at the side of the booth they were sharing together. "Speaking of which, Yuuri has asked me to get back for ten. He said he wanted to offer me some help-as though this wasn't humiliating enough already." 

Otabek smiled at him, his eyes glittering with amusement. "Good luck, Yura," he said, squeezing his hand and winking at him. Heat crept up the back of his neck and electricity coursed through his veins at both of these actions. 

"Cheers, Beka," he responded, thinking once again about Yuuri's impressive dancing skills. "Believe me, I'm going to need it."

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"No way. You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Yuri exclaimed, his jaw dropping. Yuuri smirked and shook his head, his arms folded in front of him. 

"Ta-da! Welcome to Minako's new dance studio!" 

Yuri took in the room, his emerald eyes glittering with curiosity. When Yuuri told him that they were going out somewhere, he didn't think that he quite had this in mind. It looked like he was going to be subjected to public humiliation. He turned to Yuuri. "Have you ever been here before?" 

Yuuri nodded. "Only once, though," he added, seeing Yuri's face. "Don't worry, by the way. You've already met Minako before, you know how friendly she is." Even so, all ballet teachers were capable of being harsh when they deemed fit-which was a lot of the time-and they both knew this. 

"It's not too shabby of a place," he observed, taking in the shining wooden floor, the portraits and mirrors lining the walls, the bars at the side of the room and the box of rosin located at the end of the room to stop them from slipping when they danced. A mere curtain gave them the privacy they'd need when getting changed. It was basic, but cosy at the same time. He liked it. 

Yuuri hummed in agreement. "Yes, I like it here. I preferred it in Hasetsu of course, but..." he cut himself off with a sigh, and Yuri was suddenly reminded that he was probably homesick, and that perhaps he shouldn't be so judgemental of the guy because of this.

His response was curt, however, and did not betray his true feelings on the matter, and the empathy he felt for the man in that moment-Yuri knew all about homesickness, after all. He'd only been experiencing it his whole life, practically. Yet, he did not offer his sympathy, nor did he present his usual bitter judgements towards him whenever he showed so much as a display of emotion. "I see. Is she here? Is she going to come and watch me dance?" 

Yuuri laughed at that, for some reason unbeknownst to Yuri. "Yes, she's here, Yurio." Eyes glinting mischievously, he smiled at Yurio, taking him aback somewhat. "And yes, she's coming to watch _us_ dance." 

Yuri's draw dropped to the floor, and he couldn't help but detest the smirk on Yuri's face, and the mirth in his expression. Had he heard correctly? Not only was his dancing going to be put on display, but it was going to be compared to that of Katsudon's? Really? His stomach dropped almost as far as his jaw when he realised that his public humiliation was going to be even more serious than he'd anticipated, somehow. _Great._ That was exactly what he needed right now. 

"She's watching both of us dance? a dumfounded Yuri repeated, dumbly, as though his ears weren't working probably. Yuuri nodded, looking amused. 

"Yep. Also, Minako decided to invite Lilia along for the show as well-you don't mind, do you?" The Japanese man teased. Deciding not to let him win this round, Yuri rolled his eyes; he was having _way_ too much fun with this.

"Whatever, _baka,"_ he snarled, in an attempt to remain nonchalant. He never was good at not letting his emotions get the best of him. "When do we start?" Right on cue, the door swung open and Minako entered the room, beaming, with a less than impressed Lilia in tow. 

"Now," Yuuri stated, turning away from him to greet them. "Let the torture commence." 

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_Ten minutes later..._

"No, no, no, Yurio. You're doing it all wrong!" Minako exclaimed as she watched him, shaking her head in disapproval. Lilia looked genuinely disappointed in him. Yuri swallowed, hard. 

"I'm trying my best!" he insisted, his arms folded across his chest in a defensive manner. Lilia tutted. 

"Clearly, your best isn't cutting it, then. Try again. Watch what Yuuri is doing, this time-you could do with taking a leaf out of his book some time, you know." Practically shaking in anger, Yuri positioned himself so that he would be able to watch him perform. 

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Minako whispered into Yuri’s ear all of a sudden, forcing him to jump into the air involuntarily. Yuri scowled, before reluctantly nodding. Anyone with a working pair of eyes could see that. His movements flowed into each other nicely, looking as though they came as naturally to Yuuri as breathing.

“Yes, he is. But, if he’s this talented, then how isn’t he, like, the Viktor Nikiforov of ballet?” Yuri thought out loud. This question had been plaguing his mind all day, now, and it was getting on his nerves nearly as much as Yuuri Katsuki himself was.

To his surprise, Minako let out a low chuckle. “Oh, Yurio, sweetie. He’s good, but he’s nowhere near _that_ good. Yes, he’s talented and graceful, I’ll grant him that-but he lacks the natural affinity for it, the body and the level of passion and deidcation required to become a proper ballerina.” She observed him carefully, checking for any mistakes. “Of course, he’d be far too old for that now, anyway,” she mused. That much was true. 

Besides, if he’d pursued ballet instead, ice skating wouldn’t be his passion, they never would have met, Viktor would probably still be as miserable as ever…did he need to go on with reasons in his head, justifications for Yuuri not shaping his entire career out of dance?

Realising that he hadn’t been focusing fully on Yuuri’s dancing itself, he quickly turned his attention back to him, just in time to witness him nail the pirouette sequence that had been giving him bother for a few days. Lilia, who had remained silent the whole time, shed a tear, clapping as Yuuri’s performance came to an end. Flushing, he bowed and rewarded the trio with a tentative smile, not as confident now that he wasn’t lost in his own world where only him and the music existed.

"Now, Yuri!" Lilia announced, straightening up and clapping her hands in a way that informed them all that she meant business-"to work!" He groaned and braced himself to follow her strict instructions. Could he find a way to be just as captivating and beautiful, or would he fail miserably?

He would soon find out. 

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_Two hours later..._

“I hate you,” Yuri mumbled, glaring at his elder in disgust while they left the dance studio, kicking him in an attempt to prove his point. Yuuri chuckled and moved his gaze ahead of them, to the picturesque buildings of St Petersburg. 

“I’m not that much bothered by that,” Yuuri admitted. “What I do care about, though, is you excelling-and you seemed to do just that after watching me perform, so kudos to you, Yurio.”

“HUH?!”

So, he wasn’t attempting to set him up for failure. Interesting. He’d assumed he had, given the emotional vulnerability he was showing-it seemed as though he wanted to make Yuri look weak and-

Oh, who was he kidding? That guy didn’t have a bad bone in his body. It was still confusing, though, because Yuuri made it look like he actually _cared_ about him, God forbid. Yuri shuddered at the notion, keeping his pace of walking as brisk as possible so as to tire Yuuri out.

Yuuri shrugged and smiled wryly. “What can I say? I care about you, and so does Viktor, as a matter of fact. He is going to be so proud when I tell him how well you did!” He rubbed his hands gleefully, ignoring the flush that had crept up onto Yuri’s cheeks.

“Why would you do that? To embarrass me further? You know what he’s like, he’ll only mollycoddle me to death, because that's Viktor for you,” Yuri pointed out. He paused, re-adjusting his scarf around his neck. “Besides, my performance wasn’t as great as you’re making it out to be. Yes, I persevered and managed to successfully perform-but it lacked the spark, fire and passion Lilia claimed to need. Oh, and my legs are absolutely killing me now,” he added with a groan. The purple and black bruises littering his feet were a testament to that.

Yuuri shot him a look that he couldn’t quite interpret, but appeared close to fond exasperation. “Don’t downplay your achievements, Yurio. You did really well out there today, I promise. Take it from me.” Noticing his hesitation, he added, “Otabek will be proud of you, too, and you know it,” ruffling his hair. Yuri pushed him away, albeit only lightly, rolling his eyes.

“Whatever you say, Katsudon,” he muttered. Yet, he couldn’t help but smile; today’s session had boosted his confidence and really helped him to do the routine, and if Otabek was going to be pleased with him-that was a happy bonus.

Yuuri smiled at him kindly, his eyes flashing from behind his glasses. He wound an arm around his shoulders, and for once, Yuri didn’t pull away like he usually would.

“Come on, _kotenok_ ,” Yuuri murmured, “it was a long session, and I can tell that you’re tired. Let’s get you home."

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_Fifteen minutes later..._

Viktor greeted at them at the door, with his signature heart-shaped smile plastered on his face and his arms wide open. As soon as they approached him, which was pretty much straight away, he hugged them both, his puppy-eyed affection obvious. Makkachin squeezed in and stood up, putting her paws on their backs in an attempt to join in. Yuuri laughed at the impulsive nature of the embraces, whereas Yuri was notably less amused, letting out a surprised squeak. 

"How are my two Yuris?" Viktor asked, slowly stepping away and moving to allow them into the apartment. Yuri scowled.

"I'm not yours, old man. I'm not anybody's, for that matter." There they were-the walls he built for self-defence, stopping anyone from seeing through him. "It went alright, I suppose," he concluded nonchalantly. 

"Is that all? Just alright?" Viktor challenged the boy, raising a judgemental eyebrow at him. He nodded and moved to the kitchen, searching their fridge for food to eat without even asking for Viktor's permission to do so. Blatantly ignoring this, Viktor turned to Yuuri and decided to quiz him about it, instead. 

"So, how did it really go?" 

Yuuri smiled at him, his eyes bright with excitement. "Really well, actually. You could see some definite improvements in Yurio's ballet routine. I was so proud of him, you should have seen it for yourself, Vitya. It was awe-inspiring. He did so well! Even Minako and Lilia were impressed, and that's saying a lot!" 

Viktor's face lit up, and he rushed over to hug Yuri again. He grumbled and pushed the man away, continuing his search for edible food. Viktor laughed and approached Yuuri, kissing his lover on the top of his head. "I'm glad it went well for him, my love." His icy gaze swept across the room and to Yuri. "I'm so proud of you, Yurio!" In response to this, Yuri scoffed and tried to push past him, but Viktor was having none of it.

" _Move_ , old man." Yuuri hissed, his face contorted with anger. "Get out of my way. _Now._ " 

Viktor stared at him, confused. "What's up? You did well, why are you in such a mood?" 

That was the last straw for him. "Because _he-"_ Yuri pointed a slender, pale finger at a surprised Yuuri to illustrate his point, his voice dripping with venom-"outperformed me and humiliated me entirely." 

Viktor smirked. "Is that so, Yuuri?" 

Yuuri ran a hand through his hair, looking baffled. "Not intentionally! I was just showing him how to do it, to try my best to help him out!" 

Ha. As if. This man was not as innocent as he seemed, but there was no point in trying to point that out to the besotted Viktor, of course. "Yeah, right. Even if that is true, Katsudon, I don't need your help," he huffed. "I don't need anybody's help. Never have done, never will do." 

Frowning, Yuuri moved over to the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder in what he hoped to be a reassuring manner. "Yurio we just want what's best for you," he pointed out Viktor nodded along in agreement.

"Showing vulnerability or needing to ask for help isn't a sign of weakness or vulnerability. Often, it is a sign of strength, rather." 

Yuri didn't believe that for a second. "Bullshit." 

"Yurio, language!" Yuuri admonished him, before continuing with his earlier speech. "There is nothing wrong with needing a little help every now again. At the end of the day, we all struggle sometimes." Yuri chuckled mirthlessly; he found that impossible to believe.

"Yeah, right. Even Viktor?" 

Viktor smiled at him warmly. "Especially me. Being at the top is tough, you know that almost as well as I do, Yuri." That was true, at least. As much as he hated to admit it, the similarities between the two Russians could not be ignored. 

"Yeah, yeah," he responded, trying to act like a weight hadn't just been lifted from his chest. "You guys are weird. I'm going to go get a shower, if you'd kindly move out of my way?" Viktor finally relented and let him move past them both. Slowly, he turned around. "Thanks, Yuuri, for your help," he said, in an uncharacteristic display of emotional vulnerability, before stalking off to the bathroom and slamming the door behind him, ever the drama queen. 

"Well, that was weird," Yuuri admitted, looking confused. 

"Yeah, it was," Viktor agreed.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything," Yuuri clarified. "Because I'm certainly not, don't get me wrong. That kid has a lot to learn and experience, doesn't he?" 

Viktor's head inclined. "Yes, he does, I agree with you there. I know that from what I have been through myself. But that time will come, _solnyshko."_ Yuuri hummed in agreement. "Now, what do you say we put those dancing skills of yours to good use with some nice, slow, romantic music and a whole living room to occupy?" Yuuri kissed him on the cheek, putting his love for the man on display for all to see.

"That would be perfect." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for taking the time to read this, it means the world to me! Sorry if it was too long for you or if you didn't like it personally, any feedback on my work is appreciated to help me improve in the future. I hope you enjoyed it and have a wonderful day! XX
> 
> Solnyshko-a Russian term of endearment for a loved one meaning 'sun'. 
> 
> Kotenok-Russian for the word 'kitten'.


End file.
